


Так проще

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Первого зомби я увидела на Проспекте Мира.





	Так проще

Меня всегда интересовала тема зомби, так уж случилось. Первым, конечно, был Говард, за ним подтянулись серия книг об Аните Блейк, игра Resident Evil (и фильмы в придачу), там рукой подать было до «Ходячих мертвецов».  
Блин, я обожала этот раздел фантастики!  
Пока не начала встречать настоящих зомби на улицах.  
Мне было лет четырнадцать — не помню точно, просто одним из зимних дней, когда мы с одноклассницами толкались на Проспекте Мира в толпе, привычно шутя, что апокалипсис давно наступил, я вдруг обернулась и увидела перед собой ходячий труп. Нет, правда: круги под глазами, темнее, чем от любого недосыпа, остановившиеся зрачки. Приоткрытый рот с ниткой слюны, бегущей по подбородку. А потом я поняла, что чувствую запах. Он всегда витал в метро, но я думала, это нормально — много людей, кто-то мусорит, я, вроде, даже как-то видела крысу на путях.  
До подножия лестницы я проделала путь спиной вперед, не думая, что могу упасть, если человек передо мной отшагнет слишком далеко. Но зомби — тот, тогда — меня не тронул.  
Второй раз был буквально через месяц. Снова в метро. Мы ехали с мамой, я увидела мужчину, растянувшегося прямо на полу вагона и хотела подойти. Вдруг ему требовалась помощь? Мама одернула меня, точно маленькую.  
— Не трогай, пусть, ему так проще.  
Мы продолжали ехать. Я, как завороженная, смотрела на высунутые из-под задранных штанин по самые колени ноги мужчины — определенно, гниющие слишком сильно. Так что ни на какую кожную болезнь не списать. Слишком.  
Я пыталась забыть, а еще думала, не привиделось ли мне и не сошла ли я с ума. Сказать по правде, меня до сих пор посещают эти мысли — несмотря ни на что.  
Несмотря даже на то, что следующим был мой собственный дедушка. Когда я готовилась к поступлению в универ, то сидела у себя в комнате практически безвылазно. Дедушка тоже сидел — в кресле в гостиной, уставившись в телевизор. Не то что б я не замечала, что от дедушки пахнет, но, в конце концов, это же со всеми стариками так, верно? Ты просто игнорируешь это, потому что делать замечания некультурно. А родному человеку и не хочется.  
— Мне кажется, дедушка забывает поесть, — сказала я маме.  
Еда — это, знаете, не запах. Это игнорировать не стоит.  
— Отстань от деда, — отмахнулась мать. — ему так проще.  
Мне было без месяца восемнадцать, так что я отстала.  
Дедушку похоронили через полгода, но запах въелся в кресло, так что я не могла забыть о том, что видела. Уже нет.  
Правда, когда я увидела у тети Тони на щеке синяк, то первым делом подумала, что ее бьет муж. Не то что б это выглядело фантастикой: дядь Сережа любил выпить и покричать, работал охранником в ЧОПе, каждые полгода рискуя потерять место, и слава за ним тянулась вполне однозначная.  
— Да нет, это само появилось, — отмахнулась тетка, проводя рукой по лицу. Из-под рукава трикотажной блузки от этого движения показались еще темные пятна — одно, второе… третье?  
У меня закружилась голова. В доме дяди и тети пахло точно так же, как от дедушки. В то время, когда семья уже решала, выносить его из гостиной или пока можно оставить — в конце концов, он просто смотрел телевизор, никому не мешая.  
— Теть, — протянула я, вдруг на каком-то инстинкте шагнув к двери. — Может, тебе помощь нужна?  
Вместо ответа тетя Тоня бросилась на меня, оскалив зубы и рыча. Схватила за край футболки и потянула на себя. Спортом я занималась самым бесполезным в таких случаях — плаванием, так что спаслась просто чудом. Оттолкнула тетю Тоню обеими руками в грудь, как если бы она просто падала на меня, и бросилась вон. Первые пару шагов — спиной вперед.

Уже дома я показала маме, как вытянулась петлей футболка после нападения теть Тони. Что она хотела от меня, я тогда не понимала, но была уверена, что ей нужна помощь.  
— Не приставай к тетке, — сказала мать, посаливая суп. — Ей так проще.  
Мамины пальцы упали в кастрюлю.

Я думала, что я что-то вроде Сьюки Стакхаус — особенная в своем роде. Разумеется, обнаружилось, что это не так. Зомби вокруг видели многие. Я вступила в организацию «Антизомб» в позапрошлом году. И, надо сказать, мне действительно нравилось там работать. Нравилось — потому что сейчас я оттуда ушла, как можно понять.  
Мне нравился Колька, наш куратор. Даже немного больше, чем вся организация в целом. Колька не походил на других парней, которых я встречала до этого. В смысле — вообще, но и в плане отношений тоже, конечно. Я не начала рисовать в блокнотах наши имена и обводить сердечком, то есть, все не так далеко зашло, даже для одной меня. Но Коля мне нравился.  
Он ввел меня в курс дела, объяснил, что заражение передается через укус, но иногда, в редких случаях, может возникать само по себе. И что мелкий укусик все же можно пережить, если организм не ослаблен. Это как с клещами — на первый раз перенесешь, как простуду, если тебе повезло.  
Это несколько обнадеживало.  
Тем более, что пару раз мне казалось, что я обнаружила у себя под коленками странные потемнения, разом на обеих ногах. Я подумала, не начала ли и я заболевать, но Коля сказал, что нет. Он даже сам посмотрел коленки, когда я в панике задрала юбку. Конечно, не слишком высоко, вы понимаете. Это была чисто дружеская помощь. На всякий случай.  
Почему я ушла, спросите вы?  
А… Да как-то просто зашла в головное здание, и пока стояла в холле, отряхивая зонтик, подметила Катю у кофейного автомата. В стильных бриджиках и явно дорогих колготках. Будь у меня такие, может, я бы сама надела их в ноябре. Впрочем, будь у меня, как у Кати, свое авто вместо альтернативы с картой «Тройка» на метро и наземный транспорт — точно бы надела. Так что я просто прилипла взглядом к этим колготкам, любуясь. И, чего греха таить, мечтая, как бы посмотрел на меня Коля, если…  
Катя повернулась к мусорке, выбрасывая пластиковую ложечку, вытянула одну ногу, как балерина, и я четко увидела на каждой ноге по огромному черному пятну. Нет, на синяки это не походило — скорее, на то, как начинает гнить яблоко, с такими белыми крупинками по краям потемнения. Ложечка шлепнулась на пол у самой урны, Катя выматерилась и подошла ее поднять. Наклонилась, не сгибая коленей, и одно из черных пятен на ее икре лопнуло — мутная бурая жидкость брызнула прямо сквозь колготки на светлые плитки пола.  
Я побрела к лифтам.  
Весь день — разбирая флаеры, афиши, составляя планы — я приглядывалась. Катя оказалась не единственным зомби в организации. Я насчитала пятерых еще до обеда, плюс одного — после. Уже перед самым концом смены я подошла к Коле и робко дернула его за рукав.  
— Но как такое возможно? Я не понимаю.  
Я помнила Катю, мы познакомились летом, и при ее страсти к стильным мини — поверьте, будь что не так, не я бы первой это обнаружила. А Саня? А Варя? Мы катались на велосипедах в сентябре, и Варька точно ничуть не походила на зомби. Что произошло с нею за двадцать пять календарных дней? Я и впрямь не понимала.  
— Не трогай их, — сказал Колька. И поправил воротник, точно озяб. — Им так проще.

Я все еще разделяю идеологию «Антизомб», но иногда спрашиваю себя, не может ли быть такого, что это ходячие трупы — нормальные, а я и те другие, кто не заражен — нет? Может, это мы — ошибка в системе, вырожденцы, мутанты, уроды?  
Да, и такие мысли меня посещают.  
И все же каждое утро я, на всякий случай, проверяю, не появилось ли под коленками темных пятен.


End file.
